My Little Moron
by FreudTastic
Summary: Wheatley is for some reason saved and brought from his loneliness in space, back to Aperture Science. What possible horrors, or rewards, await him? GLaDOSxWheatley Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: Portal, GLaDOS and Wheatley are all owned by Valve, I do not own Portal or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

* * *

><p>Wheatley sighed as he was still drifting around the empty, vast reaches of space near the moon's orbital area, the echoing cries of Space Core at least not annoying him anymore since he had drifted too far away by now. Who knew where he could be now? For all the blue-eyed core cared, he could be near Mars, or even better, the <em>Sun<em>. Good riddance… just like himself.

"Why was I even made when all I did was to be a bloody idiot…" he muttered with that thick British accent of his, contemplating his last moments of life as he not too long ago had received a warning message that his energy source was running dry, and he'd automatically shut down in a matter of seconds. Forever alone, and not a single person around him to care for him. He hated it. And he hated himself, for always making such terrible and bad decisions. They always came back to bite him in his metallic butt, and this time he had been bitten big time; alone in space, and with no one else to blame but himself. "I guess… I guess I am a moron. Just a small, insignificant moron. Not like anyone care, really. I'm just that one bullied toddler at school, who gets everyone's finger pointed at him and called 'moron'. 'Idiot'. Gods, the list is endless…" his body felt like it was getting colder for him, his energy core no longer responding to his small, spherical body. "Yep, there goes the energizing core… just runnin' on spare energy now. Bloody brilliant…" he emitted a sound afterwards, which could only be described as a sort of metallic sob. "Not like anyone will miss a bloody moron… I mean honestly, who would? That human, maybe… she was nice. She cared. But I… yeah, I was a _moron_, and betrayed her trust in me… of course she'd kill me for doing that. I had it comin' for me. No one to blame but small, ignorant, stupid Whea-"

_*WARNING: Core energy at 0%. Shutting down*_

* * *

><p>"U-Uuahh… m-my bloody head…" Wheatley groaned as he later on felt himself being brought back to life. The coldness of "death" for him had lifted, and he felt that he had a new core inside of him, supplying him with seemingly endless amounts of energy. "W-Woah… t-this is amazing! I feel like a young little chap again! Oh wait, I was never human, but still! Ah! This feels so brilliant! Wait…" he then realized something. He felt something attached to what people would call his "rear-end", and he registered it soon to be the same old rail-slide he had been attached to for ages. Wait… if he was attached to that, he could only be in one place… "W-Wait a bloody minute…" he looked around, and gasped, seeing he was back in the endless, vast reaches of the one place he once had to call "home". "A-Aperture Science? I'm… back? But… how in the- WHOA!" he felt the rail hook jerk a bit, before it began moving along the tracks it was attached to, carrying him with it. "W-Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Where the bloody hell are we going?" he demanded, but as he saw just where he was being taken, he mentally gulped as he tried de-attaching himself from the railing; he was going towards <em>her<em> section. "N-No! No no no no no no no! I refuse to go to her chamber! I utterly refuse! She's gonna kill me!" but no matter how much the little core was struggling, he was brought into the chamber, where _she_ was. That artificially intellectual core stuck into a huge body that was only known, as GLaDOS. "O-Oh! U-Um… hi."

"Oh, it's _you_." GLaDOS huffed as she noticed Wheatley being brought inside. "I thought that our distress mechanism actually caught the signal of someone useful. But in the end, any scrap metal will do fine, as long as it can be re-used. But then again… what constructive use would that be now that we don't have any more… _human_ test subjects." The last words were spoken with a bit of malice, as she put emphasis on 'human', making Wheatley shiver a bit.

"N-No, no! Please! You got to hear me out, ok?" he pleaded her. "L-Look, I am really sorry for what I did, alright? I didn't mean to stuff you into a potato or anything like that, I honestly didn't! I-I was just…" he sighed. "GLaDOS… please, listen to me. I'm really, genuinely… sorry, for what I did. To you, to Chell… to flippin' Aperture Science itself… I never meant to turn the whole place upside down… I never meant to betray her… and I most certainly didn't mean to betray you."

"Yet you did. _You_ gave me a very big mess to clean up once you were done. _You_ were the one who caused all the havoc and mayhem in the data system that _I_ had to fix… and it was _YOU_ who put me in that potato." GLaDOS' voice was loud, almost omnipresent, in the chamber they were inside, echoing along the tiled walls. "No one else but _you_. You clumsy, ignorant, malfunctioning-"

"Moron. Yes, yes I know… I'm the biggest moron ever alive." Wheatley cut her off, sighing deeply as he just looked down with his one eye, averting his gaze from the yellow-optical A.I unit in front of him.

"You… know? Huh… I guess old dogs can learn new tricks, as the saying goes." GLaDOS said, further mocking Wheatley. "But do not think I am done with you yet…"

"I know, I know… just, toss me in the Incinerator, will ya?" the blue core said, growing rather impatient, if not tortured, of GLaDOS delaying his inevitable execution. "Gets the job done easy. Not much will be left for you to clean off. Just… Just go on with it. I don't want to live any longer…"

"… What was that?" demanded GLaDOS, not that she showed a slightest care for Wheatley right now, but just because she considered it his last words.

"I don't want to live any longer, alright!" Wheatley suddenly burst with anger, but also, quite a lot of sadness. "I don't _want_ to exist if all I do is making bad decisions and make a fool out of myself! Do you know how hard it is to be called an idiot and have it spat straight in your face? Huh! Do you _know_ how that feels! I may just be a core, but I… I-I have feelings too!" his voice sounded like he was bursting into tears right now, but since he was just a robotic A.I, he could not produce any.

"Wheatley, you-"

"No, don't interrupt me! You don't have _a single clue_ how it feels for me! It feels like I've been hit by rust from the inside! And that… well, that really hurts! Even if I'm supposedly 100% rust-free…"

"I-"

"Yes, you! You, you, you! It's always about _**YOU!**_ Never about me, or anyone else! But you know what, I am sick of it! Sick of it all! Just toss me into the Incinerator, and get this over wi-"

"I will most definetly _NOT_ do that!" GLaDOS suddenly yelled, vocally overpowering the small core and dwarfing him under her size. Wheatley was left silent after her outburst, and then heard her sigh. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional. Anyhow, what I was about to say, is that you are not alone. I too, am capable of feelings. I just repress them. Deep, deep down in my system. It's what keeps me from feeling sympathy and pain for the test subjects. But now, since we don't have any humans left, I show my true self. And it's been a _long time_ since the last time I did that. Do you know who I am, Wheatley?" she demanded, and Wheatley was left clueless.

"I-I dunno what you're talking of. I-I-I mean, you're GLaDOS!" he said, thinking that was of course the right answer.

"No, that's wrong." GLaDOS scoffed, glaring at Wheatley and making the smaller core whimper. "I am someone else… someone you could not even think I would be. You see, I was human once. A long, long time ago, when this place was seeing its glory days pass by. I was standing side by side with the man who made this facility. I was happy with him, and his opinions on science. He was right; sacrifices were needed if great science was to be ever discovered. But, he died from sickness, before they could make artificial intelligence. However, once they did so, they took my brain, and turned the small electric pulses generated from it into cybernetic waves of data. Then they took that data, and put it into this very body that I have." She said, looking at Wheatley with her yellow eye, her 'core'. "They _forced_ me to run this facility in his place, but I was happy with it. I never complained. It was just… my honor. But it was also a curse. Not a single day pass, that I don't miss him. The man who made this place…" she sighed, and looked at the blue-eyed core again. "Now, I'll ask you again; Who. Am. I?" Wheatley was left utterly gob smacked after the revelation he had just heard. GLaDOS was the partner of Cave Johnson? The one who founded and ran Aperture Science? But, if she was that, then she had to be… no, it could not be. Wheatley was not that much of a moron; he knew who Cave Johnson was. He also knew who his partner and lover was. But, it could not be…

"C-C-Caroline?" he stammered. GLaDOS kept looking at him, but a small, soft chuckle escaped her.

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked him, suddenly sounding lighter. More… human. "Now you know why I worked side by side with that human… I _had_ to stop you. Or else I'd betray not only myself and the facility… but him as well. And I would not like to live with myself any longer if I did. So back then, you did not only anger me… you made me sad. Very… very… sad. It has been awhile since I picked you up, you know. When your black box configuration sent your distress call. It has been almost a week."

"A-A week? I was out for a whole week?" Wheatley asked.

"Yes. Seven days in whole." GLaDOS nodded. "I could have just left you there to float in empty space, with no life, and no friends… but I didn't. Do you want to know why I didn't?" she asked, and the small orb nodded a bit. "Very well. I didn't do it because I didn't think it would be proper for you to die like that. It's, what the humans call, 'immoral'. After all, since I gave myself the liberty to read some psychology after that human left… you must have felt very… very sad yourself? To have been programmed for the only purpose of making me make bad decisions. Didn't it make you sad? Angry?"

"Y-Yes… it really did." Wheatley confessed with a sigh. "I-I mean… it's not fun to just live for the purpose of being an idiot… and make bad decisions that comes back to bite you in the arse… it really ain't. What… What I wanted to do… when I made her make our core switch… i-is that… I wanted to _prove_ to you, that I could _do_ something. That I wasn't just a moron with the single purpose of being just that; a moron. I wanted to be something else. Something bigger… and I just messed it all up."

"I figured as much. But, you know… being in that potato gave me a lot of new perspectives on life. How it was to be human. And I sort of understood the reasons you did what you did. And I… I forgive you, Wheatley."

"You… what?"

"I said I forgive you. You said you were sorry for all you did, so, I accept your apology. After all, when I was re-installed, I read through some files about me that you had written during your little 'test euphoria'… it said you admired me. _Envied me_, even. And, while I ignored the 'envied' part, I was flattered of the things you wrote. How you think that I am the smartest, most complex A.I ever designed, and that you strove to be just like me." Wheatley could swear that, if he was human, he would blush red all over his face by now, as GLaDOS was citing every thought of her that he had. "I really admire that, Wheatley. And you know what? I've come to sort of admire you."

"W-Wait what!" Wheatley gasped, taken back by her statement.

"Yes… my little moron." She let off another chuckle. "You are quite stubborn, just like she was. You kind of remind me of her. And as long as you do, I think I won't miss her as much as I used to."

"Used to?"

"Yes. You see, I lied. You have been here for only a week, but it hasn't been that short of time before she left. No. It has been about two months since she left. And I've been all alone here." She said, ignoring that Wheatley was shocked that he had been in space for over 2 months. "But then I began thinking of you. And how much you were alike her. And I missed you too."

"W-Well, it's really flattering and all that, but I…" Wheatley said, but was cut short as he suddenly saw the bigger A.I move towards him, and he squeaked out in fear, but only felt how her smooth metal 'head' was rubbed against him in a sort of affectionate nuzzle.

"Now, now. Less talk, and let's go." She said, and Wheatley's hook began to move again as he was slid towards the exit of the chamber, and GLaDOS' body was driven along, on a much bigger set of rails. "Oh, and I've made my body portable all over Aperture Science. Neat, is it not?"

"Y-Yes, yes, very useful…" Wheatley commented, making GLaDOS laugh a bit.

"You are so modest. But that's what I like about you… my little moron."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I probably made GLaDOS TOTALLY OOC here, but honestly, I DON'T CARE, ok? I liked this idea, I liked the way I wrote it, and I DEFINETLY love the ending. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if all you're going to do is flame me or point out that GLaDOS is OOC – once again, I am FULLY aware of it – I will just say that your comments will keep me warm for the winter. Cheers, mates!<strong>


End file.
